gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GTAFan86/Archive 2
Regarding your Staff picture Good day Mustafa, I just wish to inform you that you still have yet to choose a valid picture to be added to your profile on the Staff page. Please choose an artwork (the linked page is not necessarily a complete list of artwork; there may be others not located on the page) that you wish to have as your profile picture, then consult me or another Administrator or Bureaucrat to have it added. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 22:42, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Chat I am about to leave, so I cannot talk at the moment. Perhaps we will talk next time. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 10:22, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Deleting template I have deleted the template as per your request. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 04:31, October 9, 2016 (UTC) :You are welcome. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 09:29, October 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: Conversation : NextgenGTA group mask That's because this is an actual mask in-game. I'm not affiliated with the group in any way :p 10-13-2016, 10:54:51 (EDT) RE: Welcome back Thanks mate. Glad to be back. Sam Talk 15:20, October 19, 2016 (UTC) sonny yanlış bilgi değil introductionu izle orda salvatore leone sonny den bahsediyor ama sen bilirsin tamamda yaşın kucuk degılmı 2002 lısın xd turk oldugumuda anlamısın hemen Teoman311 (talk) 19:36, October 21, 2016 (UTC) iyi kardeş iyi bende böyle yabancı yerlerde gezıyorum senın ıngılızcen yasına gore cok ıyı bıde adım gercekten teoman sarkıcı adı falan degıl yanı bende 98 liyim Teoman311 (talk) 19:53, October 21, 2016 (UTC) eyw abi demenede gerek yok steam falan varsa ekliyim Teoman311 (talk) 08:09, October 22, 2016 (UTC) tm ozaman canın ısterse bıse sorabılırsın Teoman311 (talk) 08:35, October 22, 2016 (UTC) öyle derler Teoman311 (talk) 15:46, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Gameplay Videos (~~Hi! I just wanna to know that can I send a gameplay videos for GTA IV and GTA V. Please answer.~~) ya hanı senle konusmak guzel olur dıyon ya ıste arkadaslarımda (kızlar dahıl) oyle dıyolar Teoman311 (talk) 17:33, October 23, 2016 (UTC) NEW INFO RELATED TO MT. CHILIAD MURAL Hello sir , i seen that you edited some mystery related pages for GTAV. I am currently trying to raise awareness about all the information concerning all the murals in game , and more importantly Mt . chiliad mural. http://imgur.com/idAhdKQ here's my complete analysis and why i think that this mostly explains everything about The mt. Chiliad mural. I need someone to go through my info and find a way to format it for the wiki in a proper manner. Maybe you can help me with this , in any case i leave this message for you to see if you are interested. Have fun reading, LordGalehaut (talk) 22:25, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Probation Expiry Gee golly, your probation expiry vote should have started yesterday (in my time zone, at least)! I will set it up now. Thank you for notifying me. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:46, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Talk page response Good day Mustafa, I have responded to your message on Monk's Talk page. Please feel free to view it and respond if you wish. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 13:44, November 5, 2016 (UTC) : I see. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 13:45, November 5, 2016 (UTC) RE: Probation Expiry You have 6/8 votes for Yes, and it doesn't look like it's going to change so closed. You have passed your probation. Congratulations! 11-06-2016, 01:23:21 (EST) Help Asking for help. I'm rather new with this and posted my first image to the site. If I'm doing things wrong I would like to know as I'm not trying to mess this page or any others up. Please help by fixing my mistakes with images. Thank you. Ninerfan83 (talk) 17:57, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: Chat Apologies, but I am not in the mood for text chatting at the present time. If you have a microphone and a way of voice chatting then I will do so, but otherwise I will talk to you next time. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 12:06, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :That is a shame, as I generally prefer talking with my voice over sending messages. Nevertheless, I will let you know if and when I wish to join a Chat with you. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 12:30, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Maria I've locked the Maria page. You may be a Patroller, but the edit warring policy applies to all users, as well as staff. Take this as a friendly warning, I've also warned the other user. This isn't just about you, for the record. Leo68 (talk) 23:10, November 11, 2016 (UTC) RE: Welcome back Thanks man, glad to be back. Tired though. Sam Talk 19:15, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Screenshots How do u add screenshots from the game to the page. Not pics u take with the in-game cellphone. But screenshots u take with the console. Ninerfan83 (talk) 09:36, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Chat Do you want to chat? If so join the chat. Greetings Nasa 01 19:24, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Season's Greetings! Wishing all GTA Wiki Staff a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and a Happy and Prosporous New Year! TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 09:05, December 25, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 19:01, December 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: I suppose it's a good idea. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:50, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Re: Reporting User Could you please send me links to the offending images? Thank you in advance. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:13, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you for the information. However, you have issued a warning too soon after the Media Policy reminder, and I have cancelled it. Also, your message to "Rectouss" was rather rude, to the point of being almost uncivil, so please be a bit more polite and professional in future messages. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:55, February 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Thank you. By the way, I have deleted all of the images that you pointed out to me. I appreciate your help. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 18:20, February 21, 2017 (UTC) ::By the way, with regards to your question that you asked me the last time we were in Chat together, you simply need to be professional and vigilant to be good Administrator. I would recommend that you choose a particular type of page or article (e.g., templates, categories, images, character articles, location articles, etc.) and check and fix any issues with them, issuing reminders, warnings and/or blocks as necessary. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 18:28, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :::That is not what I meant. You do have the skills to be an Administrator in my opinion, so if you are willing to try you might indeed become one. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 18:40, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Images dude what did i do wrong?? btw is this how i sign? Rectouss (talk) 18:45, February 21, 2017 (UTC)Rectouss dude can you explain my this on Upload an Image! '''you know on the side it where it says wanted files what is that i just dont get it Rectouss (talk) 17:15, February 23, 2017 (UTC)Rectouss So... I just have to re-upload them?? Rectouss (talk) 09:38, February 24, 2017 (UTC)Rectouss Your Resized Images Why are you re-uploading smaller versions of those files? The infoboxes should have a size parameter to make them fit without reducing the originals. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:54, February 24, 2017 (UTC) : Yes, I understand they needed some cropping (the Anna one was fine, you just removed the "subtitle" and didn't reduce the resolution). With the Pathos and Elizabeta ones, you removed the mess from the edges but reduced the image size considerably, that's what I was questioning - Elizabeta went from 378 × 586 (289 KB) to 200 × 308 (110 KB) and Pathos (which we're getting rid of anyway since it was a terrible image) went from 557 × 845 (275 KB) to 195 × 302 (73 KB). Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:08, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::: When I said "the Anna one was fine" it meant your new cropped version was fine, not that the original didn't need cropping, sorry I can see how you misunderstood with the way I worded that sentence, even if English had been your 1st language :) . I agree, the infobox for a character should be free of subtitles. Regards Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:17, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Yes, I see it too. All you need to do it trim 5 pixels off the top though, your new image should be 450x793. I know that's not precisely 16:9 (or 9:16) but neither is the original at 450x798. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:46, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Your English is OK. It's 1000x better than my Turkish ;) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 12:00, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Again, you are reducing the resolution - in this case, it looks like the original also had the white "halo" border present but the reduction to 34x40 has pixelated it and made it more jagged and noticeable. The only way to get rid of that is to go back to the original higher resolution image and save as PNG with the white channel set to transparency. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 12:11, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Hey, sorry was bedtime here after the above message... I'll have a look at your images. It must have been late, because obviously setting white to transparent would leave the middle of the bubble transparent also. Did you edit/crop the original (the one on the left) from a screenshot or was it extracted from game files like that? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 07:26, February 25, 2017 (UTC) : I haven't been able to improve on it with the original version you uploaded. I think I have a screenshot of the icon ingame somewhere or may need to try and re-grab it to see if I can improve it. But the guys that extract game files should be able to get a cleaner version than anything we can do. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:44, February 25, 2017 (UTC) ::: Rain has extracted and uploaded a clean version of the shrink bubble icon. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:45, March 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::: You would have to ask RainingPain17... but it certainly looks like it to me. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 08:07, March 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Yes, that one is straight out of the game files. 10:36, March 3, 2017 (UTC) RE: Transparent backgrounds I use the software GIMP. If you plan to use it for transparency, make sure to add alpha channel before doing anything (Layer --> Transparency --> Add Alpha Channel). 15:59, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, it's downloadable for free. 16:26, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Redirect Links Please stop changing redirect page links to the actual page links. The whole point of redirects are to exist; it doesn't matter what the link is, as long as it gets you to the page. Simple. Monk Talk 18:22, February 26, 2017 (UTC) : Alright Monk. I did said to Rain that i'm not changing links anymore. I mean i don't understand it earlier. GTAFan86 (talk) 18:28, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Regarding your edit summary Good day Mustafa, while I do greatly appreciate your efforts to maintain the quality of the wiki, I must once again reprimand you for the tone that you use when addressing problematic users: the way that you addressed this user in your edit summary on the deleted "Milk Bubbles" page ("Krenshaw01 are you out of your mind ?") was overly aggressive in my opinion, and you are much better off simply saying "Please do not create nonsensical pages" in the summary to satisfy both the civility and No Shrines for Vandals policies. Please do this in the future. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:03, February 27, 2017 (UTC) :Not a problem, I am simply trying to improve your performance as a Staff member by offering you friendly advice. By the way, just so that you are aware, I have rewritten the reason for the warning that you gave the user to more clearly state why the warning was issued. Have a look at it if you wish. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 18:40, February 27, 2017 (UTC) ::If you have not already done so, you should read through all of the policies of the wiki and familiarize yourself with them. If you have difficulty understanding the English, try using the in-browser translator of Google Chrome to translate the pages, or use Google Translate (or another translation software) to translate the pages' text into Turkish. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 10:17, February 28, 2017 (UTC) RE: WB Thanks. :) Sam Talk 17:03, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Lifeinvader Re Sacha. Lifeinvader is on my '''long-term project list as something I left hanging when I departed in 2015. See my template design. I plan to replicate every profile accessible in game as sub-pages to the main Lifeinvader page, with clickable tabs and links (pointing to other lifeinvader profiles, not to main wiki pages like I have used in my test) using the template. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:10, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Redlinks Are not mistakes - they are a vital part of a growing wiki. Don't remove links to pages that need to be created, especially when I left a specific edit summary stating that the pages were being created!. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:50, March 11, 2017 (UTC) :All good, I'm just verifying the name of the mechanic before I create his page and am still gathering data for the bare bones af a missions page. so those links will possibly be red for a day or so... but as above, redlinks are not neccessarily a bad thing. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 12:00, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Niko Lifeinvader Do you mean like this? :) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:14, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Images Please stop uploading poorly edited images in place of old ones, like you did with the Burger Shot image. Monk Talk 19:32, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Lifeinvader Sean already sorted this on the Community Noticeboard, you need to pay attention to the thread more before making drastic changes. Monk Talk 21:25, March 14, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry I was asleep (you also need to understand timezones - (I am UTC +13). ::As Monk says, the Functionality over Form question was decided by community vote when I started this project. To be fair it was 2 years ago and is hidden away here. Tabber "headers" was unanimous. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 21:32, March 14, 2017 (UTC) :::Alright then. I was never know that before. GTAFan86 (talk) 04:41, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Reverted edit Why was my edit on Elegy reverted by you? Sultan RS doesn't exist in GTA SA that's why I changed it to just Sultan Redirect pages Hey there. The reason a redirect page is needed is when search would not otherwise return the right page. In the case of Tavell Clinton, if you search for "Tavell", wikia autocomplete will find Tavell Clinton for you. If you search Google for "Tavell GTA Wiki", it will find the Tavell Clinton page. If it was the other way around, then a redirect page may be justified i.e. Searching for "Tavell Clinton" may not have found a main page called "Tavell". This isn't the first time I've seen you creating superfluous redirects, but it's the first one in an area I have been working on. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:44, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :To add on the above, such a redirect would have been only useful if the link "Tavell" was being/going to be used on some articles. Anyway, I've deleted it. But dude, you really didn't have to message ALL the admins of the wiki :P One would have noticed the delete template and taken care of it, or otherwise you could have just notified one of the currently active ones. 11:49, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :::Thanks, Ulti. you just did a favor to me. I just did copy and paste my message to Sam because idk which yu guys active at the moment. If it's okay, can i send you more redirect links for delete ? GTAFan86 (talk) 11:52, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yeah, the cow/cows is an obvious example. Jayvon, Bledar, Dardan are identical cases to Tavell. Case sensitivity is another unnecessary reason for a redirect page - e.g. The cook/The Cook Window cleaning platform/Window Cleaning Platform. If I type a link to The cook in a page, wikia should direct that click to The Cook automatically without needing the redirect page. ::::I'm just trying to help you out in understanding how they work and why they are needed sometimes, so don't feel like I'm picking on you. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 12:04, March 15, 2017 (UTC) (Reset Indent for bullet point formatting) I'm just signing off for the night now, but here's a few steps you should follow - *Go to your redirect pages and use the tools at the bottom of the page to see "What links here" **e.g. Jayvon only has one article link and if your check that page you will see that it was a "lazy link". The first link on the page linked to the full name page, subsequent mentions of Jayvon don't even need a link, let alone an invalid one. *Edit the links: **either remove unnecessary links like Jayvon above **or write them in properly *then your redirect page can safely be removed. Good night Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 12:28, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :It looks like I may have been a bit hasty on those two "case sensitivity" redirects. :weirdly, wikia is only case insensitive for the first letter in the page title. Something like the Cook or lifeinvader or chef or princess Robot Bubblegum will work fine, but The cook or Princess robot Bubblegum currently won't work. That doesn't mean we need redirect pages for Princess robot Bubblegum, Princess Robot bubblegum and Princess robot bubblegum though. We don't need any of them, since any link to the wrong title case is incorrect and should be corrected. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 05:12, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah.. GTAFan86 (talk) 06:28, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Warning This an informal, unofficial warning regarding your recent edits. You've been making numerous concerning errors lately, mostly silly mistakes, but also things I'm really surprised about, edits that go against the MoS that has clear instructions in all areas, issues with talk pages, issues on the community noticeboard, and sometimes even attitude. If something isn't clear, I expect you to ask about it, but that doesn't mean reporting a single item all admins and Bureaucrats like you did earlier. Please take your time. Monk Talk 15:40, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :I'm actually thinking about resignation last couple of weeks. I'm open official warnings so you can warn me if i do anything bad like today. Today is so far for me. Anyway, how can i resign? Can you explain this to me? Thank you. GTAFan86 (talk) 16:00, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::You don't need to resign because of mistakes you make - that isn't what the warning is about. The warning is to make sure you're aware of your mistakes and help you around them. Monk Talk 16:02, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'm aware of. Yes. GTAFan86 (talk) 16:04, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Lifeinvader project ALL Lifeinvader pages will be created eventually. A I said, it's a long-term project. To get some idea of what characters I'm currently working on, you can see the table. Ones with no image or redlink I haven't even started gathering/organizing images and message data. Ones with avatar and redlink are "next" on my agenda. So yes, Stretch is coming soon. I've started with the Franklin "network" and will then move to Michael and his "network" and lastly will be doing Trevor and his "network". I wouldn't mind some help though. If you want to help with the project, you could follow along and add the |lifeinvader ={name} code to each of the character infoboxes on their individual wiki page. You could even add new pages for any of the minor characters (white names in the tables) that don't have one at all yet. I would say anyone that posts comments about events in the storyline OR character defining comments about a main character, should have a page of their own. You can even just create them all if you like. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 20:24, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :I just figured since you were a bit over-keen with creating the redirect pages and may have felt like some of your recent work was a waste of time (I know I've had that feeling here), it would be a good job for you to create all the non-existent "minor character" pages. There are already 19 of them that you can do and there will be plenty more to come. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:35, March 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Lifeinvader#Private_Profiles Look at the "Person/Business" column. Anyone in white text don't have their own page yet. Anak, Andre, Barbara, Catrina etc. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:47, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :::What? No! Not redirects... actual pages. Like Sacha_Yetarian's page. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:52, March 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::That's OK. Do you WANT to learn? I'm more than happy to help you because it will make you a better editor. But if you don't want to try, that's OK too. These pages will be really easy (nothing like the complex code on my Lifeinvader pages). They will be very much just a case of copying and pasting Sacha's page and changing the names and links. Are you editing using a computer or a mobile device (phone/tablet)? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:01, March 17, 2017 (UTC) OK, cool. Yeah I have contributed a lot, but even I started in 2014 with no knowledge of mediawiki code - my first edit broke table formatting :) Admittedly I do have an IT job so I learn this sort of stuff pretty quickly, but you don't need to have a high level of "source code" knowledge to create good pages. Give me a few minutes. I'm going to create a bit of a tutorial for you in my sandbox. It's getting late here but it's Friday night, I'm not working this weekend and I've had a couple of Vodka & Red Bulls, so I'll be up for a while :) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:19, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :Well, I'm in my late 40's. Now that Leon Davis has gone, I'm probably just about the oldest regular editor of the wiki. And I have never smoked in my life. While Red Bull has too much sugar, it's my only real source of caffeine as I don't drink coffee either. :) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:31, March 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Here is the guide. Please tell me if there is anything there that is confusing or doesn't work when you try it. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 12:29, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Andre Barnes Well, some of these minor unseen characters aren't going to have a lot of detail in their pages. As for Andre, you can read his Lifeinvader quotes to get a pretty good idea that he is a Families gang member (he may even be an OG based on his post to Franklin "OGs got a microscope on you no more moves without gettin greenlit u feel me?"). If you can't find anything to say in the description, just add a template to the page. See if someone else can expand on it. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 13:13, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :Not bad. You don't need to know everything about a topic to start the page - that's what wikis are for - so everyone else can help fill in the blanks. You just have to be very careful not to speculate on any of the character information that is not obvious from their avatar image or Lifeinvader postings. For example, you can say Barbara is just a woman who Simeon went on a date with (and he made her pay the bill) and who he harassed by text message until she threatened him to stop. :) Also "Make sure to remember to add your categories". It's 3am here now so that's me for the night. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 14:14, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Demarcus No, he has a full profile and is next on Franklin's network after I finish Stretch. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 20:23, March 17, 2017 (UTC) RE: Chat Sorry I'm really busy today and this week, is it not something that you can ask on my talk page? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:54, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :And "no" from me too. Those that were around in August 2015 will laugh, but let's just say I don't really do chat. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 19:04, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Nice to be "back". By the way... I was hoping to nurture this user by showing him how to do this and letting him do it all, even if it meant watching him do a little bit at a time. And then you did it all for him :) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 21:13, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Account Deletion sup dude can you delete my account Rectouss (talk) 14:02, June 19, 2017 (UTC)Rectouss :No. Fortunately i can't. You can just requested Fandom to close your account 'cause Fandom doesn't delete account's. You can Go there to close your account and you have to wait 30 days before you can re-enter to your account that you requested fandom to close. Hope i helped :) --GTAFan86 (talk) 07:06, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Re: Wb Thank you. It is good to resume my work here, especially after the last few updates to Grand Theft Auto Online, which I have greatly enjoyed - in particular the Smuggler's Run update, which introduced more of my favourite type of vehicle (aircraft), and the ability to paint my Pegasus aircraft, which I have wanted to do for a long time. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:31, October 4, 2017 (UTC) : You'll do a great job about them man. I'm completely sure. GTAFan86 (talk) 16:06, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Staff specialties Hi Mustafa. I've listed the staff specialization on the Staff article. It would be helpful if you could add a few to your staff box. Cheers! - Monk Talk 22:40, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Will do :) --GTAFan86 (talk) 20:24, December 2, 2017 (UTC)